


Turnabout

by WilhelmAres



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Curses, Disowning, Families of Choice, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Owl Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Eda is with her family now, and Lilith learns turnabout is fair play
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Turnabout

"You!"

Luz handed the Owl Beast's reigns over to Willow and turned around. She withdrew a notecard from her sleeve to glide down the hall at their pursuer.

"You **dare** take my sister away from our family!? A lowly human!? She's sick, we're caring for her, and you wish to drag her away!?"

The light glyph detonated in midair, but did little more than disorient Lilith. But little more than the bare minimum for success is success and then some, and the fireball Lilith casted in rage evaporated on the far wall, impotent. Unfortunately, success in a step is not success in the next, and she trips. Not literally, Luz is still standing when the plant glyph is torn in half after getting caught in her other sleeve.

So, Luz was completely defenseless, staring down the hall at a woman she pissed off then annoyed then pissed off again. The light in front of Lilith focused in front of her eyes, two white circles in shadow.

"You don't want her cured!? Unacceptable!" The area behind Lilith grew red, or at least the closest thing to humans. " **You** don't want to be cured, though?" she spoke softly, swinging her big stick at Luz. " **My pleasure!** "All the distortion snapped back, concentrated into a single beam of light. Luz braced herself for the inevitable.

But the only inevitability is death, which is not her fate now. With a roar, a rope snapping, and the thud of a giant landing, the curse never struck Luz. The Owl Beast stood between her owlet and the creature attacking her. "Family" it hissed out.

Lilith smiled. "Yes Edalyn. Come to your family. We miss you".

The beast took a step forward, a ring of color in her eyes, followed by growing whiteness. "Family" it spoke.

Lilith's smile wavered. "Yes, Edalyn, I'm your family. I want to help".

Eda took another beastly step closer, gasped out "not family".

Lilith stopped smiling, and took a step back. Eda snarled, then leaped. Lilith was tacked into a realm of red and yellow and blue and black and white. Well, she wasn't, as all those are factors of light, and this place isn't one of matter. The color is what she comprehends.

The centerpiece of the swirling chaos is a shadow. One of a foxy older lady, a witch who paved her own way. It raced towards Lilith, or dragged Lilith towards it, or simply reduced the space between the two. The colors swirled into shapes, memories, a child's room, with a shadow in the doorway.

"No! I'm--"

" ** _You're_ _what!? My sister? And I was yours, but that didn't stop you!_**

_**"You're what!? Too young? We were children Lily, but again, that didn't stop you!** _

_**"You're what!? Defenseless? Unprepared? Taken by surprise? So was I. That. Didn't. Stop. You."** _

You can run in a dream. People say you can't, but you can. Odds are you don't comprehend you're dreaming until you wake up and realize you were literally running up 135° inclines. It's nightmares you are aware of. It's nightmares you can't run in, because running is power, and in nightmares you are powerless. The swirling madness is little more than Lilith's nightmare. 

She tries to run from The Shadow. Her legs don't move correctly and neither does the area around her. Eda pops up behind every corner. She rests her hand on Liliths shoulder, and enters.

* * *

"Not family".

Eda fully wakes in front of Lilith. She feels the curse weighing on her soul, but lighter. Younger. Weaker. Lilith is asleep, shooting out plumage. Her body twitches, and screams by itself, and mutilates itself into an owl beast. Eda casts a sleep spell on Lilith, grabs Luz, and leaves her ex-sister to the coven.

They're stopped by a phalanx at the entrance, but 9/10 of them disappear with a simple wave from Gus, Edric, and Emira dissolving their illusion, and half the remaining guards are attacked by disguised abominations, courtesy of the injured specialist.


End file.
